


Here I am To Worship

by Bloodinwriting, DeathEchoes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEchoes/pseuds/DeathEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wrote this after I sent her this link:<br/>http://zimothy.tumblr.com/post/14115899905/immamutant-dont-mind-me-im-just-going-to-lick</p><p>"You rival Adonis my friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I am To Worship

"Charles." Erik gasps as the blue-eyed mutant blows cool air onto his aching cock.  
"Shush darling, let me take care of you."  
Erik moans reaching with one hand to lift his own gray shirt and expose his pert nipples. Head thrown back the metal bender can only groan as Charles kisses each hard muscle, and line. The telepath runs his ever-soft hands over Erik's spiral staircase of ribs, and lets his mouth worship the dip of the man’s hipbones, lined with tense hard muscle. He traces one protruding vein, almost on Erik's back, with his tongue before finally helping to divest the man of his shirt, a task long forgotten by the metal bender, and then places a kiss to his lips.  
“You rival Adonis my friend, and I don't mean to sound like a petulant school girl, I truly believe it.” He husks as he slithers back down the man’s body to pick up his original task.


End file.
